Technical Field
The present disclosure is generally related to agricultural balers and, more particularly, to a baler having a system for optimizing bale drop locations within a field.
Background
A baler travels or is towed through an agricultural field to gather crops and processes these crops to make bales. When a bale is formed, it may be automatically dropped in the field directly following completion thereof or commanded to be dropped therefrom by an operator of the baler at a time and location of the operator's choosing. Operators often desire to pick when and where to drop a bale to facilitate later retrieval of the bale, but manually determining the time and place to drop a bale creates extra workload on the operator and may not result in the optimum drop location.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for determining when and where to drop bales in a field.